


Чернила

by Vinylacetat



Series: The Wall [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Romance, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В старом Винтерфелле никто не обещал ему любви. Обещали отрубить голову, если Бейлон Грейджой взбунтуется. Но почему-то вместо того, чтобы злиться на Старков из-за того, что они могли его убить, Теон злился на них из-за того, что они его не любили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чернила

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to The Wall.

Джон думал иногда, что пора прекращать вести про себя список ошибок — ничего, кроме досады и зуда в кинжальных следах, эти мысли не приносили. Сомневаться в своих решениях он не любил, а еще меньше любил сомневаться в своих чувствах.  
Как правило, Джон делал вид, что все его поступки являются следствием размышлений. Но чаще речь шла о смутных побуждениях, похожих на предрассветные сны, в которых жухлая трава полей стремительно улетает прочь, надколотая луна смазывается длинной полосой, и остается только ведущее вперед чутье. В каком-то смысле его чутье было безошибочным, точно выводя к цели. Беда была в том, что он сам не знал, в чем эта цель.  
За последнее время Джон совершил много поступков, которые не хотел называть ошибками, но которые вызывали то самое тянущее чувство в груди и шрамах.  
Объявил, что продолжит реформу Дозора — причем так, как никто еще этого не делал.  
И начал с того, что оставил Черный Замок на одичалого и бывшего мальчика для утех.  
Позволил своему младшему брату покрыться почками — и даже посчитал это в некотором роде естественным, потому что на дворе весна.  
Приехав в Белую Гавань за другим младшим братом, вызывающе держал себя перед Станнисом Баратеоном. Хотя и знал, что лучше всего Станнис умеет помнить обиды.  
Согласился занять спальню Эддарда Старка в Винтерфелле.  
Верил Теону Грейджою.

***  
Иногда Джону казалось, что он спорит сам с собой где-то за границей бодрствования. Как будто он почти заснул, или еще не проснулся, и рядом кто-то вполголоса говорит. А кто-то тихо воет в сторону мелко переплетенного окна.  
Иногда Теон просто молча обнимал его, и на эти мгновения все, что было важным, утрачивало вес. Все, что есть за этими стенами, за пологом или снаружи кольца его рук. Хотя Джон ни на минуту не забывал, что это только иллюзия, и на самом деле снаружи еще хватает обязательств и важных дел.  
Где-то в глубине души, когда все это только начиналось, он надеялся, что Теон ему поможет. И там же где-то знал, что этому не бывать. Теон не может помочь, вовлекать его во что- то серьезное — бесполезно, потому что в самом лучшем случае он не будет слишком мешать, а о худшем думать не хотелось.  
Может быть, его легкомыслие было заразно. Раньше, в старом Винтерфелле, оно было приправлено раздражающей наглостью, а теперь — чем-то тревожным. Свистящая пустота. Нечто ускользающее — проще удержать морской ветер.  
Однажды, когда они стояли рядом в крипте, глядя на каменного Брандона, Джон дотронулся до каменного постамента и горько сказал:  
\- Они все должны быть тут. Робб... Все.  
Корона Короля Севера. Где она? Там же, где голова Серого Ветра?..  
Бронза и железо, темные металлы зимы — для борьбы с холодом.  
А тебе, Джон Сноу, пошла бы эта корона?  
Нет, конечно. Глупая мысль. Ты помнишь, кто ты — бастард в черном.  
Волосы Теона светились в полумраке. Джон засмотрелся на блики, которые отбрасывал свет факела на эти лунные пряди, и пальцы Теона коснулись его руки.  
\- Я тоже думаю, что это было бы правильно. И мне до сих пор больно из-за Робба, и это не пройдет. Но... — Теон сжал его ладонь, придвигаясь ближе, и Джон обнял его за плечи, привлекая к себе, чтобы услышать возле самого уха тихое: — Пока я с тобой... Все мои Старки здесь.  
\- Я не Старк, — Джон разомкнул объятия, отстраняя льнущее к нему тело, — Я — это я. А ты — это ты. И мне этого хватает.  
\- Как скажешь, Джон... Сноу.  
Джон подумал, что целоваться в крипте — это как-то неправильно. Но было поздно. Спина Теона распрямилась, когда Джон снова опустил на нее руки. Под жестким сукном прощупывались ребра, и остро торчали лопатки.

***  
Одна из вещей, которые Джон Сноу знал наверняка, состояла в том, что у Теона ужасный характер. На какое-то время Джон об этом забыл. Или обстоятельства не позволяли Теону развернуться в полной мере.  
Периодически Джон ловил себя на мысли, что с тихим и смирным Теоном общаться было проще, но потом осекался, вспоминая обстоятельства. После этого он чувствовал острый приступ вины — как будто самим направлением размышлений делал себя причастным ко всему, что случилось с Теоном после его нелепой эскапады в Винтерфелле.  
Этот сюжет, всплывая в памяти, делал вину еще более острой. Потому что никакое сочувствие или боль за Теона ничего не могли сделать с фактом, который имел место около двух лет назад: Теон Грейджой вломился в Винтерфелл как захватчик. Услышав об этом впервые, Джон не мог поверить. Говорил себе: пусть Грейджой — бестолков и самодоволен, но он не тот, кто мог бы… Здесь мысли останавливали свой бег, все смешивалось, и только звучал в ушах тихий шелест плюща, оплетающего гранит стен.  
Впоследствии Джон научился перекладывать ответственность с Теона на другого человека — во всяком случае, за пролитую на земле Старков детскую кровь. Однако Теон никогда и ни одним словом не пытался Джону в этом помочь. «Это была его идея», — сказать так было бы просто. Джон знал, что это правда. Но Теон ни разу ничего подобного не сказал.  
Не то, чтобы Джон думал обо всем этом постоянно. Он вообще редко думал об этом после того, как однажды решил для себя, что отнесется к Теону как к одному из братьев Дозора, оставивших свое прошлое. Но тут был не один из тех, кто принял черное, а Теон. Который черного не принял, зато так сам себя терзал, что хотелось его остановить.  
В результате если на чем-то Теон и остановился, то на его постели. Через какое-то время Джон оценивал это как свершившийся факт и завел второе одеяло. Призрак, которого стали изгонять на ночь из спальни, недовольно поскуливал, и потом во сне Джон царапал когтями закрытую дверь.  
И все, с точки зрения Джона, шло хорошо. До тех пор, пока они не оказались в замке Старков снова.

***  
\- Тебе нужно возвращаться в Дозор, — сказал Теон, поднимая глаза от книги, которую читал.  
Не сказать, чтобы он на самом деле читал — скорее, смотрел картинки. Джон вспомнил, что в Черном Замке из всей богатой библиотеки его заинтересовала разве что книга о стрельбе из лука, которую читал Сэм. И то, Теон высказался о ней в том смысле, что лучше бы Сэм почаще держал в руках сам лук, чем руководство о том, как его следует держать.  
\- Времена сейчас, может быть, и смутные, но за Стеной все спокойно.  
Теон отложил книгу, но Джон успел узнать кожаный переплет — это был сборник старых легенд, которые они читали еще в ранней юности.  
\- Если в патрулировании всех башен и руководстве набором был какой-то смысл, то жить неделями в Винтерфелле ты не можешь, — сказал Теон. — Мы не так договаривались.  
\- Что, прости?.. — Джон нахмурился. — Тебе так не терпится меня выгнать?  
\- Нет. Я пытаюсь быть... Как же ты это называл?.. Ответственным, — Теон спустил ноги с край кровати и притянул Джона за перевязь на бедрах. — Просто ты — лорд-командующий. Ты не можешь ставить свое дело под угрозу из-за сиюминутных чувств. Одни люди от тебя зависят… Другие, может быть, до сих пор мечтают тебя пырнуть кинжалом. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты не подвел одних и разочаровал других.  
Джон приподнял бровь. Все это звучало довольно свежо. За пару дней до этого Теон просил его задержаться. Джон не был уверен, что ему хочется слышать больше. В каждом варианте были свои неприятные стороны. Разумные речи были хороши — в первую очередь, для самого Теона. Но то, как быстро произошла эта перемена, настораживало. А еще, когда он, касаясь губами груди Джона, просил: "Пожалуйста, не уезжай", это было просто приятно.  
Джон положил руки ему на плечи.  
\- Ты можешь не напоминать мне о моем долге. Я и так думаю об этом постоянно. Но я не хочу уезжать. Здесь ты. И Винтерфелл.  
Лицо Теона изменилось. Теплота пропала из его голоса.  
\- А чем ты дорожишь больше?  
\- Я тебя не понимаю. Ты только что убеждал меня уехать на Стену. К ней ты меня не ревновал. А к Винтерфеллу — ревнуешь?  
\- Твои глаза сверкают, когда ты думаешь об этом замке. Но я хорошо знаю, что брать его неправильным путем нельзя.  
\- Я что-то беру? Один мой брат еще мал, а второй так далеко ушел… по своему пути, что не интересуется замками. Поэтому мы здесь.  
Теон рассеянно кивнул.  
\- Как скажешь, Джон Сноу.

***  
Образ Теона расслаивался, троился в его представлении.  
Иногда он был невероятно хрупкий, с этой страдальческой складкой у губ, и хотелось сказать ему, что теперь все в порядке. Иногда Джон видел в нем прежнего Грейджоя с наглой ухмылкой — только теперь к этой наглости добавился особенный оттенок мрачноватой порочности. А порой Теон казался принцем, до которого он не осмеливался дотронуться, причем этот эффект был тем сильнее, чем проще и небрежнее тот одевался. Вот и сейчас он сидел в рубашке Джона, длинные рукава которой укрывали кисти до самых пальцев, и Джон вспомнил, что в его венах течет королевская кровь. И море.  
Теон смотрел на резной столб так, словно в потемневших от времени узорах было что-то интересное.  
\- О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Джон, заваливаясь на одеяло.  
Теон помедлил и неохотно ответил:  
\- О Русе Болтоне.  
\- Я могу обойтись без упоминания Болтонов в своей кровати?  
\- Ты сам спросил, — пожал плечами Теон. — В следующий раз, когда захочешь, чтобы я соврал, предупреждай заранее. И знаешь, странно было бы, если бы я о нем не думал в этой кровати. Он жил в этих покоях перед тем, как сбежал. И я тут тоже устроился, когда взял твой замок. Интересно, что ты тоже вселился именно сюда. Наверное, все, кто занимает Винтерфелл, так делают.  
Он так явно и бесшабашно нарывался, что это захватывало. Джон решил пропустить мимо ушей весь яд, потому что знал — Теон был не в силах избежать искушения ковырнуть то, что казалось зажившим. Джон думал, что привезя его сюда, справится с этим. Получилось наоборот.  
Джон провел рукой по дубовым узорам.  
\- Хочешь, я сожгу эту кровать?  
\- Нет, ты что, — Теон покачал головой и даже, кажется, по-настоящему испугался. — Это фамильная ценность Старков.  
\- Для Рикона хватит еще мебели. А сюда я прикажу сделать новую. Это будет фамильная ценность… Сноу.  
Глаза Теона потемнели.  
\- Для фамильных ценностей надо иметь семью. А ты — дозорный. И не возьмешь ни жены, ни детей. Зато про таких, как я, в клятве ничего не сказано. Очень удобно, — его голос звучал почти надменно в этот момент.  
Иногда Теон мог быть очень жестоким. Если бы Джон не знал, что он наказывает этим себя, то обиделся бы.  
Что-то пошло не так, и теперь одно тянуло за собой другое, собираясь в снежный ком.  
\- Я тоже спал с девушкой на этой кровати. Как ты сейчас со мной спишь.  
\- Это другое. Я с тобой тут живу.  
\- Как с морской женой?  
Джон встал и отошел к окну.  
\- Мне уйти?  
\- Как хочешь. Я не могу тебе указывать. Это твои комнаты. Это твой замок.  
\- Скажи еще, что ты тут заложник. Или пленник.  
Теон дернулся так, словно его ударили. Джон посмотрел на него и хотел было что-то добавить, но махнул рукой и вышел.

***  
Джон застал его возле сундука, и Теон хлопнул крышкой. Кованые замки подскочили.  
\- Куда ты собрался?  
\- На Железные Острова.  
Джон поймал Теона за рубашку раньше, чем его слова всей тяжестью легли на грудь, и дыхание затруднилось. Больше всего ему хотелось сказать: “Я тебя не отпущу”, но он не мог — однажды, в Восточном Дозоре, он уже удержался от этих слов. Теон взглянул ему в глаза и уронил перевязь, которую держал в руках. Наверное, вслух ничего можно было и не говорить.  
Теон закинул руки ему на шею, прижался вплотную и потерся бедрами о его бедра. Джон уже успел подумать о том, как Теон будет выдыхать его имя, но нашел в себе силы, чтобы его отстранить.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что все проблемы можно решить так, ты ошибаешься.  
\- А как ты предлагаешь их решать?..  
\- Не знаю… Поговорить.  
Теон опустил глаза и закусил губу. Сделал шаг назад.  
\- Мы только и делаем, что разговариваем.  
\- Давай, беги. Молча. Тебя там очень ждут. Может быть, кто-то из людей твоего дяди перережет веревки моста у тебя под ногами.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я никому не нужен?.. — вскинулся Теон. — А ты меня терпишь по большому душевному благородству?  
\- Я хочу сказать… — медленно произнес Джон. — Хочу сказать, что никогда тебе такого не говорил. Ты нужен своей сестре. И в Дозоре остались люди, которым ты симпатичен. Поэтому когда ты лезешь с какими-то обвинениями, для которых нет никаких оснований… Знаешь, я действительно начинаю думать, что говорить нужно поменьше.  
\- Прости. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
Голос Теона стал таким мягким, что Джон больше ничего не сказал — и забыл все, что говорил до этого, когда Теон коснулся губами его шеи. Рука Теона оказалась у него в паху и вдруг с силой сжалась. Это было почти больно, и Джон застонал.  
Теон опустился на колени, развязывая шнурки его штанов. Джон смотрел, как двигаются его пальцы, и в очередной раз удивился тому, какие они ловкие, несмотря на увечья. Джон погладил его по руке, недоумевая, как такое можно было испортить. И ощутил влажный жар его рта. При этом Теон стаскивал, приспуская, свои штаны.  
Это не решает проблем. Но позволяет о них забыть.  
Джон дернул бедрами, качнувшись вперед. Теон так хорошо это делал. Слишком хорошо.  
Глядя, как он ласкает себя, не выпуская его члена изо рта, Джон кончил быстрее, чем ожидал — бурно и сильно, сжав волосы Теона в кулаке.  
Потом они сидели рядом на шкуре на полу, прислонившись к кровати, и Теон сказал:  
\- Я не поеду ни на какие Железные Острова.  
\- Вот и славно, — Джон тихонько поцеловал его в висок.

***  
Впервые это случилось в Восточном дозоре. К тому моменту Теон спал в его постели уже не впервые.  
Просто спал, а не что-нибудь еще. А что еще может быть, спрашивал себя Джон, и еще раньше, чем "ничего", думал — много что. Почему-то ему очень в это верилось.  
Во время перехода по Стене Джон его поцеловал. Губы Теона были сухими от холодного ветра, он поднял на Джона глаза, похожие на холодное море — и ничего не сказал. Джон запретил себе вспоминать об этом.  
А потом Теон оказался у него на пороге в час совы. Стоял, держа плащ на руке, как одеяло. Призрак предал Джона, соскользнув с кровати, чтобы дать Теону место.  
На третью такую ночь Джон проснулся от того, что голова Теона опустилась ему на плечо, а рука — на грудь. Вряд ли это что-то осознанное, подумал он. Вряд ли это вообще что-то значит. С вечера Теон укрывался плащом, но теперь был у Джона под одеялом. На узкой койке не касаться друг друга просто не получалось. Всю утешительную чушь про дозорных, которые спят в разведке прижавшись друг к другу, разом вышибло из головы. Они были не в разведке, а Теон не был дозорным.  
Зачем ты здесь, и почему я не спрашиваю об этом вслух, а просто неподвижно лежу, глядя в потолок — чтобы чувствовать тепло твоего тела левым боком, твое дыхание у себя на шее. И в этот момент хочется верить, будто так и должно быть.  
Кроме Теона, больше никого не осталось. А Теона Джон не знал и не понимал.  
Кто я. Кто ты. Сколько весит наше прошлое. Где заканчиваются сны и начинается реальность.  
Джон думал, что все еще спит, когда притягивал его к себе.  
Лучше всего он запомнил не конкретные действия и движения, а общее ощущение, которое поразило его. Теон был искалечен, Джон это видел и чувствовал кожей. Но при этом его тело звучало, как будто каждый нерв был струной. Джон думал сначала, что прошлый облик просвечивает через оболочку, но дело было не в этом. Теон был мало похож на прежнего Грейджоя, волосы которого еще не сменили цвет. Скорее, появилась какая-то совсем другая, грустная красота.  
Зимнее дерево в легкой изморози. Ломкие ветви… корни.  
Неуверенность, которая исчезает, растворяясь в твоем касании. Движение воздуха. Тихий вздох и откинутая голова, длинное горло. Кто я. Кто ты.  
Да простят меня за это боги. Или пусть не прощают.  
Джон ощутил касание его рук, нечетного количества пальцев. Словно легкое дуновение, тронувшее кожу — шрам от орлиных когтей на левой брови, задевающий веко, след от кинжала на животе. И все как-то потерялось в этом прикосновении.  
Потом Джона охватила паника. “Что я наделал, что наделал”, стучало в висках.  
Стыд от того, что это вообще случилось, мешался с неудобством от того, как это было неловко и быстро после месяцев воздержания. Клятва, которую он принес, обеты... Есть ли в них теперь смысл, если все перевернулось с ног на голову, если одичалые расселяются по землям Дозора, а Иные ушли прочь?.. Кроме того, Джон боялся за Теона.  
Он был ранен. У него тоже никого нет. Только я — тот, кто напоминает ему о прошлом и не желает зла в настоящем. Он пришел сюда, потому что ему одиноко, а я… как я мог это сделать?  
\- Да ладно тебе, — сказал Теон, словно прочитав его мысли, а потом ухмыльнулся.  
Эта ухмылка смутила Джона, потому что резко контрастировала с напряженно-грустным и очень уязвимым видом, который был у него незадолго до этого. А еще потому, что будила очень нехорошие, скверные мысли: с Теоном действительно можно это делать, и ты знаешь почему. От него не убудет. И уж точно никаких проблем, от одной мысли о которых у тебя все сжимается в груди, а возбуждение разом пропадает.  
Джону до сих пор становилось не по себе, когда он вспоминал женские руки у себя на пояснице, удерживавшие его, не давая выйти. Свою растерянность.  
“Это ничего, это бывает”. Бастард. Лунный чай. “Она пойдет к знахарке и сама все сделает”. Бастард. Твоя мать не сделала это вовремя. Сгустки крови на нижних юбках, вот как бы это было. Бастард. “Давай, я лучше ртом?..” Рывок назад, влажный рыжий завиток, белые капли на подтянутом животе, наполненная до краев впадинка пупка. “Да что с тобой? Чего ты боишься, Джон Сноу?”.  
В эту область своей души Джону ужасно не хотелось смотреть, его корчило от презрения к себе. Как и от подозрения, что если он не возьмет жены, так будет всегда. Полностью расслабиться он мог бы только в законном браке, который был для него невозможен. Или вот… вот так. И здесь ему снова становилось мучительно стыдно перед Теоном.  
Он сидел, переплетя изувеченные пальцы на худом колене, прядь белых волос падала на покореженную скулу.  
Джон решил, что может все исправить.  
Позволь мне все исправить. Я не могу стереть твои шрамы. Но я могу сделать так, что больше ни одного не появится.  
Джон однажды пообещал ему мысленно, что он больше никогда не будет плакать. И в самом деле, больше плачущим он Теона не видел.

***  
Больше всего Джона поражало то, что Теон, со всей его циничной безжалостностью, умудряется так его идеализировать. Это романтическое представление Теона о нем было обратной стороной прежних, довоенных издевательств, когда он подшучивал над нелюдимостью Джона или над его преданностью идеалам, которых сам не понимал — но при этом ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что Джон действительно им предан.  
Теперь Джону хотелось встряхнуть его за плечи и спросить: это таким ты меня видишь? Таким я должен быть, чтобы ты был доволен своей картиной мира? Одним из волков, хмурым, но не слишком опасным, с честными серыми глазами. Который скажет тебе, что делать, чтобы ты мог в итоге поступать наоборот, а потом требовать, чтобы я же тебе по этому поводу сочувствовал.  
У меня нет никаких слабостей, кроме, разве что, упрямства. Я никогда не сомневаюсь. Меня не получится по-настоящему разозлить. Ко мне не приходят желания, которые приходится гнать от себя прочь. И уж конечно, мне никогда не бывают нужны помощь и поддержка.  
В Винтерфелле всегда должен быть Старк. И у тебя он есть, так?  
Если бы это было правдой чуть меньше. Я ничего не хотел так сильно, как этого замка.  
Расскажи ему, как ты гордишься тем, что ты бастард. Или как тебе на это наплевать.  
Обходи все больные места, не говори того, что может его ранить, потому что это было бы подло по отношению к нему. Даже невзирая на то, что он сам ведет себя вызывающе, но с тобой такое не работает.  
Иногда Джону казалось, что эти мысли способны довести до безумия, что проблемы неразрешимы, и лучше всего будет просто больше не видеть Теона никогда, даже если после этого не останется никого по-настоящему близкого. А потом он смотрел на голую спину Теона в росчерках старых шрамов, на полосы, где кожа все еще была розовой и так и не побелела, и ему хотелось остаться рядом навсегда.  
Снаружи хватало целей и задач, смыслов и решений. Он вспоминал Неда и Бенджена Старка, лица людей, обращенные к нему, шум битвы и запах смерти. Ему снились бесконечные поля, мелькание луны в небе.  
А однажды приснился Призрак с короной на голове. Корона была из темного металла, вся в густом инее. Потому что зима всегда близко, и даже если сегодня она отступила, скоро она вернется, и тогда нам уже ничего не поможет. Никто не спасет твой мир, от которого остался только ты один, мальчик на снегу, самый слабый щенок из выводка. Только ты один. Ты один. Белая шерсть Призрака потемнела и превратилась в мех Серого Ветра, и теперь на короне вместо изморози была запекшаяся кровь.  
Джон вскрикнул и проснулся, и тут только понял, что кричал наяву. Что кроме мира снаружи, есть кое-что еще. Что он не один.  
\- Если кричишь ночью, кричи не от страха, — Теон забросил на него колено, а его пальцы прошлись по лбу Джона вдоль линии роста волос, вытирая выступивший пот.  
И Джон обнял его, думая как это удачно — что он не знает и никогда не догадается о том, что... О том, каким служит источником силы. Он имеет такой нарочито неприкаянный вид, чуть покачивается при ходьбе и у него трясется после стрельбы рука... Но при этом Джон чувствовал себя лучше, только до него дотронувшись.  
\- Хочешь покричать?.. — Джон поймал его руку на своем лбу, стиснул оба запястья Теона, прижав их к постели по обе стороны от его лица, и лег сверху, раздвигая ногами его бедра.  
Пот из дурного сна остывал на спине. Джон действовал торопливо и непривычно жестко. Он боялся своих снов, боялся одиночества, но остановился только тогда, когда начал бояться, что причиняет Теону боль. Джон отпустил его руки. Теон, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, привлек его к себе и поцеловал в губы.  
\- Хочу, — сказал он, дернув Джона за волосы и отрывая от своего рта.  
\- Чего? — немного ошалело спросил тот, потому что из головы уже вылетело, о чем шла речь.  
\- Кричать. Ты почти это сделал. Не останавливайся.  
Через несколько минут он действительно кричал, а Джон слушал все эти “да”, “так” и собственное имя на выдохе — снова и снова. На последнем вскрике Теон напрягся и замер, и Джону стоило огромных усилий не кончить немедленно и успеть еще немного подвигаться в нем. Теон стал каким-то удивительно мягким в его объятиях, и, несмотря на свою худобу, казался почти бескостным. Джон входил в него гладко и легко, и ездил по скользким потекам на животе Теона, чувствуя ускользающее, затихающее дрожание в его теле.  
Он засыпал, почти приклеившись к Теону, и слушал, как стучит его сердце, медленно успокаивая лихорадочное биение.

***  
Джон поежился от холода и протянул руки к камину. Теон у него за спиной выглянул из-под шкур. Они вернулись недавно с прогулки, и пока верхом объезжали поля, покои успели остыть.  
\- Иди сюда, — позвал Теон. — Я тебя согрею.  
Джон забрался на кровать. Сел, прислонившись спиной к изголовью и растирая ладони.  
\- Надеюсь, Русе тут тоже мерз, — нарушил он собственный запрет на упоминание Болтонов в фамильной постели. — И мерзнет сейчас. Где бы он ни был.  
Теон пожал плечами.  
\- Про Русе и почему он ушел живым, это надо у твоего друга Станниса спросить.  
\- Он мне не друг. Но в Белой Гавани он не причинил тебе зла.  
\- Спасибо, что не отправил все-таки на костер, — сказал Теон. — Добрый, добрый Станнис. Впрочем, я не злопамятный. Он всего лишь подвешивал меня за руки под потолок. Нет, это правда мелочь.  
\- Раз уж ты вспомнил о Станнисе... По нашему договору твоя жизнь принадлежит мне.  
\- И как ты намерен этим воспользоваться? — осведомился Теон, подползая к нему.  
\- А как такими вещами пользуются?  
\- Я надеялся на твою фантазию.  
Джон успел разозлиться, и проявлять фантазию был не склонен:  
\- Давай так, если уж она моя — ты должен беречь мою собственность. А еще вести себя прилично.  
Последняя фраза была лишней. Первая, судя по всему, тоже. Глаза Теона сузились.  
\- Не хватать тебя за задницу за людях? Не сквернословить? Не плеваться?  
Джон сам чуть не плюнул.  
\- Ты на верном пути, — сказал Теон. — Выпить тут уже нечего.  
Недавно, после одного случая, в ходе которого Теон переусердствовал с вином и отключился, вино Джон изъял. Потом имел долгий и неприятный разговор, в ходе которого пытался донести до Теона мысль о том, что вино было убрано из покоев не потому, что он указывает, что можно, а что нельзя. А потому что получает вместо нормального собеседника цепляющееся за него и лепечущее тело, которое спит, не раздеваясь, и расхаживает, не одеваясь.  
Теон выбрался из-под шкур и попробовал встать, и Джон перехватил его, поймав за руку. Получилось резковато, и Теон слетел обратно на кровать. Он еще немного подергался, а как только Джон перестал его держать, обнял его за шею и спросил:  
\- Скажи мне честно, ты никогда не хотел мне отомстить?  
\- Что?..  
\- Нет. Конечно, нет. Ты однажды решил, что будешь обращаться со мной как с братом. В таком, вороньем смысле. Без прошлого и все такое.  
\- Тебя что-то в этом не устраивает?  
\- Когда-то я хотел быть твоим братом. Но сейчас речь о другом.  
Джон нахмурился. Он был готов услышать что угодно, но Теон не стал больше ничего говорить. Его руки были уже у Джона под рубашкой, колено — у Джона между ног, а губами Теон коснулся его шеи.  
Джон с трудом отстранил его, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо:  
\- Почему ты все пытаешься свести к этому?  
\- А зачем еще я тебе нужен?  
Его голос был похож на звук надколотого хрусталя. Глуховатый и с трещиной. Про такие кубки с самого начала знаешь — рано или поздно рассыплется в руках. И лучше его не брать.  
Джону очень хотелось обращаться с ним бережно. Поэтому он не стал обвинять Теона в скудоумии, несмотря на то, что очень хотелось. Он решил, что ровное и доброжелательное отношение рано или поздно пересилит всплески теоновой самоненависти и неуверенности в себе.  
А также прогонит мысли, которых Джон стыдился. То, что Теон вызывал теплое чувство в груди, никак не умаляло того факта, что он соглашался брать в рот и делал это очень хорошо. И с этой точки зрения стал удачным приобретением. Особенно если не думать о том, как он наработал такие таланты.  
Джон поморщился, чувствуя, как розовеют щеки.  
Я и не знал, что могу думать так.  
Он сам все время говорит такие вещи, зачем он их говорит.  
\- Можешь не быть мне братом, если не хочешь, — только и сказал Джон.

***  
Вопрос кровати был замят, но так никуда и не делся.  
Теон смотрел на резные столбики и не мог не думать о том, что здесь были зачаты дети Старков (кроме Джона — где именно был зачат он, Теон не знал, как и сам Джон). О том, как он сам валялся тут в кошмарах, смотрел страшные, липкие сны, а потом слушал звуки осады. И о том, как Русе Болтон засыпал тут возле толстой жены, и закрывал свои белые глаза — такие похожие, но на самом деле, совсем другие.  
Хуже того, теперь Джон тоже смотрел на эти резные столбики.  
\- Твоя комната была разрушена, — сказал он, взглянув на них в очередной раз. — Где ты жил при Болтонах?  
\- В другом здании, — ответил Теон и неохотно продолжил: — Маленькие покои у лестницы.  
Джон продолжал рассматривать потемневшую старую резьбу. Даже ковырнул ее пальцем. Из дуба были вырезаны дубовые же листья, один из символов Винтерфелла.  
\- Ты был там один?  
\- Как-то никто не рвался делить со мной комнаты.  
\- Совсем никто?  
Теон посмотрел на него с раздражением.  
\- Джон, я тебя не понимаю. Чего ты хочешь?..  
Джон покачал головой.  
\- Ничего. Подумал о фамильных ценностях Сноу.  
Теон фыркнул, а потом перестал улыбаться. Сколько он ни старался, но с тех самых пор, как узнал, чем Джон отличается от других детей Неда, не мог представить себе, как Эддард Старк ложится с неизвестной женщиной, которая не была ему женой.  
На следующий день выяснилось, что Джон был способен говорить двусмысленности.

Дым поднимался над двором, и его уносило ветром за гранитную стену.  
Джон стоял, освещенный отблесками пламени, а Призрак сидел чуть поодаль — огромный, как сугроб. Кажется, он все еще продолжал расти. Лютоволки — древние звери и живут дольше обычных волков, вспомнил Теон рассказы мейстера Лювина. Поэтому, наверное, и растут медленнее. Зато когда вырастают...  
\- Что ты делаешь?.. — спросил Теон, глядя не на Джона, а в огонь.  
Ответ был достоин вопроса:  
\- Жгу кровать.  
Это была не кровать Эддарда Старка. Это была совсем другая кровать. Намного уже, совсем простая. С дном, пробитым ударом тяжелого меча. И она уже успела обуглиться, а наборная спинка из тонких досок распалась.  
Теон отдернул руку от ткнувшегося в ладонь волчьего носа. Призрак посмотрел неодобрительным, почти человеческим взглядом.  
\- Я просил тебя ничего не жечь, — сказал Теон, повернувшись к Джону. — И точно не просил жечь эту кровать.  
Дым попал Джону в глаза, и он прищурился:  
\- Кстати, почему?..  
\- Потому что ты напоминаешь мне этим о том, о чем я вспоминать не хочу, — Теон чувствовал, как начинает что-то мелко вибрировать в горле. — Нет, тебе обязательно было вытащить ее во двор!  
\- Некоторые вещи просто необходимо вытаскивать наружу, — Джон пинком отправил обратно в огонь подкатившийся к сапогу уголек.  
\- Тогда вытащи, — сказал Теон. — Рамси Болтон.  
\- Что?.. — Джон поднял брови.  
\- Просто имя. Навязчивый предмет умолчания.  
\- Я не...  
\- Ты ни разу его не произнес вслух. Напрямую. Ни разу не спросил меня ни о чем. Ты думал, это меня травмирует? Или что ты думал?..  
\- Я о нем не думал, — резко сказал Джон. — Он вызывает у меня отвращение. И я не понимаю, почему не вызывает у тебя.  
Теон еще раз взглянул на объятую пламенем кровать и быстро отвел глаза. Искаженные, увеличенные во много раз тени раскачивались на гранитной стене.  
\- Я знаю все твои шрамы, Джон. Серьезные можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Даже моей. Правой. А знаешь, каково это — потерять часть тела?.. Он меня искалечил. Он погиб у меня на глазах. По моей вине. Он меня трахал на этой кровати. И тут спал.  
Теон ожидал, что Джон посмотрит на него с недоумением или возмутится. Или коснется его плеча и скажет что-нибудь, что на полном серьезе считает великодушным. Например, “можешь не быть мне братом”, или “я оставлю на тебя Винтерфелл”.  
Джон поднял на него глаза цвета потемневшей стали. И Теону стало жутко, потому что глубокие тени от гудящего пламени сделали лицо Джона жестким, почти каменным. Он был похож сейчас на одну из фигур крипты. У Королей Зимы были также же правильные, упрямые черты, сведенные брови и осанка людей, не привыкших прощать.  
Джон взял его за руку, больно сдавив плечо над локтем, и заставил повернуться к пламени. Кивнул в сторону кровати, которая уже превратилась в пылающий остов:  
\- Ты еще успеешь лечь.  
Теон вырвал руку и вылетел из круга света.  
Собственные сбивающиеся шаги и стук сердца оглушали. Замковые постройки казались черными скалами в темноте.  
Он остановился только в богороще и, задыхаясь, опустился на землю возле пруда. Здесь было темно, и только поблескивала водная гладь, отражая бледный свет звезд. Воздух был свежим, но Теону казалось, что он все еще чувствует запах пожара.  
Он не мог забыть лица Джона — гранит и медь. Это ожесточение так пугало не потому что грозило чем-то самому Теону — да и что еще ему можно было сделать?.. — а потому, что именно Джон был самым человечным из всех, кого он знал.  
В покои Эддарда Старка Теон в эту ночь так и не вернулся.

***  
Теон лежал в ванне, откинув голову на бортик. Лежал он там уже довольно давно. Мало того, накануне он делал то же самое — после того, как утром пришел на кухню в плаще, вымазанном землей, и потребовал горячей воды.  
Джон застегнул пряжку плаща, глядя, как влажные волосы облепляют шею Теона.  
\- Так ты пойдешь в большой зал? — он кивнул на разложенную на кровати нетронутую одежду. — Я думал, что на этом совете ты будешь рядом со мной.  
\- В каком качестве?.. — рассеянно спросил Теон и откинул голову так, что с его волос потекло на пол за край ванны.  
Джон полюбовался несколько мгновений на его горло над схождением ключиц, а потом вспомнил, что злится.  
\- Когда-то мне казалось, что в качестве будущего кастеляна Винтерфелла.  
\- Лучше раздевайся и иди сюда, — Теон подтянул колени к груди, освобождая место в ванне. — Обсудим.  
\- Я не полезу с тобой в эту херову ванну.  
Теон ухмыльнулся:  
\- Тебя это смущает?  
\- А тебе обязательно так часто мыться? Это как-то странно.  
Теон наклонился вперед, обнимая руками колени. Его позвоночник выпирал дугой.  
Джон вспомнил, как его смущало, что одичалые моются куда реже, чем люди по эту сторону Стены. Теперь он не думал, что это такой уж порок.  
\- Как ты там говорил?.. — Теон сделал серьезное выражение лица и даже слегка нахмурился. — Долг — вот наша жена, а любовница — честь. Я похож на что-то из этого?..  
Джон приблизился и скрестил руки на груди. Теон покусывал губу и смотрел на него снизу вверх. Глаза у него были такие, что предложение насчет совместной ванны показалось соблазнительным. Джон призвал все свое раздражение и поинтересовался:  
\- Напомни мне, в каком бреду я решил, что могу оставить на тебя замок?  
\- Твой замок, ты забыл сказать.  
\- Не начинай.  
Теон задумался. Взъерошил мокрые волосы.  
\- Это было в таком, знаешь… жарком бреду. На твоей койке в Восточном Дозоре. Пока мои ноги лежали у тебя на плечах.  
\- Почему твои ноги вообще были у меня на плечах, когда я пытался с тобой поговорить?  
Теон хмыкнул и закинул одну из упомянутых ног на край ванны. Джон спихнул ее обратно, подняв фонтан брызг.  
В следующий момент лицо Теона погрустнело, как будто бы даже осунулось. И Джон вдруг с какой-то остротой понял, что Теон не стремится его бесить ради удовольствия и даже почти не издевался.  
\- Я не могу вечно таскаться где-то за краем твоего плаща, — сказал он тихо. — Пока ты рядом, все вроде бы нормально. Но я знаю, что ни один мужчина на Севере не питает ко мне уважения.  
Джону ужасно захотелось его обнять, но входить к вассалам Рикона в мокрой одежде было бы как-то неуместно. Дело, впрочем, было не только в одежде, а в том, что коснувшись Теона сейчас, он бы просто никуда не пошел.  
\- Ты спас Черный Замок, — сказал он серьезно. — Проклятье, зима отступила! Ты был...  
\- Никто в это не верит. Да и я сам... Слушай, я вообще не хочу об этом говорить, — Теон снова откинулся на бортик и задрал подборок.  
\- Я думал, что мы все решили.  
Теон вздохнул и опустил голову на плечо. Мокрые пряди завесили его лицо.  
\- Это все Винтерфелл. Я переоценил себя. Я просто не могу тут быть. Тут по-прежнему призраки и мертвецы. Мне хочется уехать. Все равно, куда. Куда-нибудь совсем в другое место. Где все будет как-то иначе.  
\- А я?..  
\- Я не сказал, что хочу уехать без тебя.  
Джон нахмурился. Отхлынувшее было раздражение снова вернулось. Выдать что-нибудь такое, полностью перечеркивавшее все старания Джона — для теоновой же, кстати сказать, пользы — это было очень в его духе.  
\- То есть, ты предлагаешь мне все бросить и сбежать с тобой куда-то? Причем куда и зачем, ты не знаешь?  
\- О боги, Джон… Я ничего тебе не предлагаю. Я просто сказал, чего бы мне хотелось. Нет, даже так — сказал то, что хотелось сказать. Забудь.  
Джон подавил желание хорошенько пнуть ванну сапогом.  
\- Знаешь, наверное ты прав. Ты не можешь заботиться о замке. Сейчас мне кажется, что ты даже о себе не в состоянии позаботиться, — он наклонился и бегло смочил кончики пальцев. — У тебя вода остыла.  
\- Да?.. — Теон взглянул с удивлением, и стало понятно, что он просто этого не замечал.  
Он глубоко вдохнул и сполз по стенке ванны под воду, погрузившись до подбородка. На его коже не было мурашек озноба. Только многочисленные полосы шрамов.

***  
В дни, когда в Винтерфелле гостил Бенджен Старк, Джон был задумчив.  
Он рассматривал блюда на длинном столе, но есть не хотелось. Решив взять хоть что-нибудь, Джон потянулся к румяному осеннему яблоку. Теон Грейджой перехватил яблоко у него из-под руки своими невероятно быстрыми пальцами лучника.  
\- Иди в Дозор, — сказал Теон. — Ты все равно никогда не будешь лордом. Ты ешь с лордами и принцем, потому что Эддард Старк благороден. Но тебе всегда будут доставаться чьи-то объедки.  
\- А тебе что достанется, принц Грейджой? — хмуро спросил Джон.  
\- Мне — ничего. Если потребуется, я сам возьму, — Теон улыбнулся и с хрустом впился белыми зубами в яблоко.

В жизни Джона уже был один раз, когда он сказал себе: это западня. Другой человек — это всегда западня. Волчья яма. Ты бежишь через лес, а потом вместо земли под лапами оказывается хрупкий настил, и ты падаешь в черноту, где ждут острые колья. Хуже всего то, что эта яма вместе со всеми ее кольями может оказаться очень уютной.  
Чего ты хотел, Джон Сноу?..  
Раньше твои желания скрывались очень глубоко, и ты сам их не знал. Робб и Теон уходили седлать лошадей, и хохотали где-то у коновязи, и ты смотрел им вслед. А потом хмуро прослеживал пальцами изгибы плюща на камнях.  
Замок изувечен, и ты приказываешь чинить стены, и не намерен вешать потом каменщиков. Ты проходишь по галереям уверенной быстрой походкой, и постоянно напоминаешь себе, что все это не принадлежит тебе по-настоящему — но уверен, что эти уродливые конюшни непременно надо спалить.  
Теон Грейджой теперь выглядит по-другому, и ты даже не знаешь, что думать по этому поводу, потому что когда он касается тебя, ты забываешь о его внешности. Он тоже смотрит теперь на тебя иначе — ты вырос.  
Ты знал свое место — по ту сторону от мира, где такое возможно. С тех пор многое изменилось.  
Однажды ты лег с женщиной как предатель. Однажды ты встал лордом-командующим. Однажды ты сделал шлюху своим стюардом. Однажды ты сказал королю, что не нуждаешься в его подачках. Ты пытаешься делать все по-своему. Но всегда немного опаздываешь.  
Но чего ты хотел до войны, Джон Сноу?  
Неужели этот замок — чтобы ты отдавал приказы, чтобы ты касался этого гранита как лорд?  
Неужели Теона Грейджоя в своей постели?  
Какой ценой?..  
Он улыбается, не разжимая губ, и молча откидывает одеяло.  
Земля движется тебе навстречу — сухая трава, запах неслучившейся зимы. Ты закидываешь голову и воешь, воешь на луну. И тебе все время кажется, что ты спишь, но это не сон.

Может быть, Джона подвело чутье. Может быть, Теон слишком хорошо притворялся.  
Так или иначе, Джон, хотя и был сердит, ни о чем не подозревал, когда собирался на совет. И по дороге с совета, пока шел до покоев. И когда взялся за кованую ручку двери.  
Вместе с тем, он чувствовал, что однажды это случится: он войдет в комнату, и Теона там не будет. Может быть, на столе окажется запечатанное сургучом письмо. И больше ничего.  
Он решил на какой-то миг, что так и случилось. Но Теон был здесь. Он лежал на дне ванны. Вода была прозрачной, и его волосы колыхались, как ленты водорослей.

***  
\- Заскучал? — спросил Рамси, усаживаясь на бортик ванны.  
На нем была та же рубашка, что и в день, когда он умер. Глубокий вырез открывал грудь, болтались развязанные тесемки.  
\- Нет, — Теон покачал головой.  
\- Уж мне-то можешь не врать. Ты чего-то от меня хочешь.  
Рамси сидел чуть вполоборота, уронив руки на колени. Волосы укрывали его лицо, и Теон видел только очертания профиля.  
\- Чего, например?  
\- Единственное, чего ты можешь от меня хотеть — это смерть или страдание. Значит, ты собой недоволен. И чувствуешь себя виноватым. Только вот наказать тебя некому. Неудачно вышло, да?  
Рамси никогда бы так не сказал. Не его манера речи. Да и не смог бы он так точно выразить одну из частей правды. Теон с облегчением понял в этот момент — просто сон. Рамси не притащился с того света, чтобы его мучить.  
Это все только у тебя в голове. И слова, которые он произносит — твои.  
\- Тебе нравится член Джона Сноу во рту? Вот уж не подумал бы, что ты так это любишь. Мне ты с таким причмокиванием не отсасывал. Разве что один раз. Когда подумывал меня убить.  
Так настоящий Рамси тоже никогда бы не сказал. Он назвал бы Джона “волчий бастард”, а уж от разговоров о том, как Теон и Джон удовлетворяют друг друга, его бы просто разорвало. Как и от самого факта сравнения.  
Хотя, судя по всему, под членом во рту имелась в виду ситуация вообще. Теон решил не заострять на этом внимание.  
\- Мне очень нравится трахаться с Джоном Сноу, — сказал он, безотрывно глядя на Рамси. — Он не безумный скот и ничего мне не отрезал. По моим низким стандартам — уже два признака хорошего любовника. Он умеет по-настоящему сделать мне хорошо. Он красивый и у него гладкая кожа.  
Рамси обратил к нему правую щеку, и скорчил такое лицо, что Теон почти поверил, что он действительно пришел из мира теней. Или что он жив. Как, оказывается, эта гримаса прочно засела в памяти.  
\- Ммм. Я расспросил бы про твою задницу… Но времени мало. Главное ведь не это. Главное, чтобы человек был хороший, правда?  
\- Правда. Он заботится о других. Я с ним разговариваю.  
\- Как замечательно. Поговори с ним о Винтерфелле. Он скажет тебе, что это неважно. Будто он забыл, что ты сделал. Но это не так. Старки ничего не забывают. Он притащил тебя сюда, чтобы сделать самому себе припарку. Думал, что пока нагибает тебя над этой резной мебелью, злость пройдет. Но делается только хуже. Потому что ему неловко тебя ненавидеть. Потому что его братья, которых мы с тобой ловили — наследники Винтерфелла. А он — нет. Он тянется к тому, чего никогда не получит. И ты служишь ему об этом напоминанием. Подкидыш. Такой же чужак, как он.  
\- Рамси, заткнись. Просто заткнись.  
\- Мы с тобой хорошо помним все, что ты сделал в этом замке. Ты чувствуешь вину до сих пор.  
Рамси ухмыльнулся широко и похабно, но в полной мере оценить это зрелище у Теона не получилось, потому что он так и не обернулся полностью. Теон вспомнил, что в последние дни, когда они были рядом, Рамси перестал улыбаться. Больше не скалился во все лицо. Только один раз, наверное, было. Когда глумился над Джоном. И улыбка была на удивление не противная.  
Теон отодвинулся и закинул локти на край ванны.  
\- Я простил бы, — сказал Рамси, глядя в сторону окна. — Я простил бы тебе что угодно.  
\- Потому что не знал о границах допустимого. И проглатывал первую же ложь.  
\- Ну так солги ему тоже. У тебя это хорошо получается. Кстати, ты до сих пор прячешь письмо на дне сундука.  
Рамси опустил голову и провел рукой по воздуху, прямо над его торчащим из воды коленом. Теону стало страшно. Он почему-то знал, что если Рамси дотронется до него, он уже не проснется.  
Рамси не дотронулся.  
Он бы никогда так не сделал. Он бы был уже в этой лохани, прямо в одежде.

***  
В день, когда Джон решил покинуть Стену и отправиться в Белую Гавань за братом, Теон выбрался на скалы, напоминавшие ему о Железных Островах, и долго смотрел на ледяные волны залива. Стена здесь заканчивалась, и это было очень странно — гигантский обрыв, уходящий в небо. Теон как-то привык считать, что она бесконечна. Как будто опоясывает весь мир.  
Он думал, что зря отказался принять предложение Аши, которая отплыла отсюда прочь. Джон спросил у него тогда, почему он не хочет ехать с сестрой, и вопрос неожиданно больно его уколол, потому что был задан как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Поэтому Теон так и не ответил: “из-за тебя”. Судя по всему, у Джона таких проблем не было.  
Он думал, глядя на белые завитки в холодных волнах, что Джон просто не мог его однажды не оставить, так или иначе. Что это все было так недолго и слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. И когда он вернется, если он вернется… Наверное, он сделает вид, что ничего не было. Что это было ошибкой. Теон и сам не мог поверить, что все происходит на самом деле. Потому что Джон Сноу просто не мог быть тем, кто каждую ночь обнимал его на своей узкой койке в келье Восточного Дозора у моря.  
Если это была ошибка, Теон был не против ошибаться и дальше. От Джона едва заметно, но неотступно пахло мокрой звериной шкурой. Это успокаивало. Иногда Теон думал, что это странно — чувствовать покой, вдыхая запах волка в постели. Запах был очень легкий, неуловимый, и он даже не был уверен, что чувствует его на самом деле. Возможно, это было просто какое-то впечатление, которое оставлял Джон — мнимое ощущение в носоглотке, когда Теон засыпал, уткнувшись лицом в его голое плечо.  
Волны ударялись о камни. Последние торосы истончались, оплавляясь и тая, и были похожи на ледяные шалаши. Джон подошел и тихо встал рядом. Его плащ хлопал на ветру, как парус.  
Вместо того, чтобы говорить о расставании, Теон решил спросить о том, что не давало ему покоя уже очень давно:  
\- Джон, почему ты тогда так быстро оказался на Стене? Как ты успел?  
\- Дозорные одеваются за десять вдохов.  
Это были, очевидно, какие-то воображаемые дозорные, потому что, кроме Джона, никто этому правилу следовать не пытался.  
\- Но это ведь не вся правда.  
\- Сэм прибежал, когда я уже выходил из спальни.  
\- Ты шел в эту ледяную камеру?  
Джон не ответил.  
У подножия скалы, на которой они стояли, просел и с грохотом обвалился торос.  
\- Джон, я… — начал было Теон.  
\- Ты поедешь со мной на юг? — перебил его Джон.  
Что я буду там делать. Как посмотрю Рикону в глаза. Как все посмотрят на тебя. Зачем я тебе.  
Джон взял его лицо в ладони.  
Теон кивнул. А потом кивнул еще раз.

***  
Как-то раз Джон спросил у него, каким богам он молится. Теона вопрос поставил в тупик.  
\- Ты мог бы спросить у них совета.  
Разговор происходил в постели, и Теон хотел было пройтись на эту тему, но у Джона была такая складка между сведенных темных бровей, что он промолчал. Как выяснилось, насчет молитвы Джон был вполне серьезен.  
В богороще белый туман стлался у ног, поднимаясь от теплой почвы. Под чардревом и вокруг пруда землю покрывал серый мох, и над темной водой вился пар. Молча постояв перед чардревом, они двинулись по тропе. Теон покачнулся, споткнувшись о корень, и Джон поймал его за локоть.  
В последний раз Теон видел этот замок заснеженным и под завязку набитым людьми — пахло дымом, мокрой кожей и гнилой соломой, по белым тоннелям ходили группы копейщиков, леденели на ветру штандарты, а главный зал по вечерам был полон ругани и грубых пьяных выкриков. Тогда у Теона были причины прятаться за капюшоном и стараться пореже попадаться людям на глаза.  
Это желание полностью не пропало и сейчас. Хотя причины немного изменились.  
Теону было не интересно. Ему казалось, что людям просто нечего ему предложить. Только Джон мог бы, но он все время предлагал не то. Он почему-то искренне считал, что управление этим замком пойдет Теону на пользу.  
Они прошли место, где Теону когда-то попался человек, спросивший: “Почему ты все еще дышишь?”.  
У меня нет причин перестать. Однажды случится что-нибудь важное.  
Иногда мне так легко, что даже тяжело.  
И ничто не имеет значения. Из того, что можно было бы потрогать или увидеть.  
Замок и слуги. Еда, одежда, какое-то барахло… Вышивка.  
\- Что это за тряпки на тебе?.. — поинтересовался Джон.  
Тряпки были невнятного цвета, про который наверняка можно было сказать только, что он не темный и не светлый. Ворот плаща огибал заячий мех.  
\- Я же не должен носить черное?  
\- Седьмое пекло. Ты мне ничего не должен, — сказал Джон и вдруг подмигнул: — Кстати, тебе идет.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Может, тебе что-нибудь пошить в родовых цветах?  
\- Чьих, прости, твоих?.. У тебя же обеты, — шутить на эту тему, как и по поводу совместных походов к чардреву, Джон так и не научился, но Теон усилено работал в этом направлении. — Оно и так серое, Джон Сноу. Все для тебя.  
\- Правильно, я Сноу.  
Теон уколол зубом внутреннюю сторону щеки. Пора было прекращать постоянно лезть к Джону со Старками. Даже если у него на лице лежали тени вечерних дубов.  
Это на Робба словно всегда светило солнце — золотило его волосы, отбрасывало искры в его яркие глаза. Робб был светлым — и остался с той стороны, где свет, где ушедшее лето. А Джон выглядел сумеречным, даже когда стоял возле Робба. Он всегда был диковатый, с тяжелым темным взглядом, который так не любила леди Кейтилин. Никто его не любил здесь так, как следовало бы.  
Теону, конечно, любви доставалось еще меньше. Собственно, никто ему любви и не обещал. Обещали отрубить голову, если Бейлон Грейджой взбунтуется. Но почему-то вместо того, чтобы злиться на Старков из-за того, что они могли его убить, Теон злился на них из-за того, что они его не любили.

***  
Рамси наклонился, упираясь локтями в колени.  
\- Почему, как ты думаешь, Джон Сноу тебя трахает? Ты в зеркало на себя смотрел? Но ты привлекателен. Наверное, ты говоришь себе, что это магия. Что-то типа волшебной пыльцы. Только из искорок. На которые распалась моя страсть. Так?..  
\- А как еще это объяснить?  
\- Никак, Теон. Никак. Я просто умер. Тебя просто выкопал из ямы парень, который поцелует тебя через пару месяцев на Стене.  
Рамси шмыгнул носом и утерся рукавом. Выглядел он при этом как парень с мельницы.  
\- Почему же тогда он со мной?..  
\- Сказал бы “просто так”, но я не могу сделать тебе такой подарок. Не проси этого у меня. И ты будешь знать, что это неправда. Он на тебя повелся, потому что с тобой можно делать все, что угодно, и не будет неприятностей, как с девкой. Потому что ты шлюха. Хорошо разработанная. И это заметно.  
Голос был его: очень низкие, рокочущие ноты, и тут же — быстрый переход к вкрадчивости. Но слова были теми самыми, которые плавали на дне сознания Теона, как слепые зубастые рыбины. От этого пора было начать сходить с ума — если бы Теон не был уверен, что это уже с ним случилось.  
\- Правильно, потому что ты меня насиловал. Помню, в твоем войске об этом знала каждая собака.  
\- И что, все эти собаки тебя хотели?.. — в голосе Рамси прозвучала усмешка. — Я не об этом. А о том, что было после. Когда ты сам меня трахал. Обращался со мной так, словно я деревянная колода. Знаешь, с таким сучком, на который можно присесть.  
Теон зажмурился. Потом снова открыл глаза.  
По углам покоев собирались черные тени. Он не узнавал больше комнаты.  
\- Ты и есть колода. Гнилая.  
\- Был. Я умер, — напомнил Рамси.  
Обозвать его гнилой колодой в прошедшем времени у Теона не получилось.  
\- Ты изменился. Поэтому тебя кто-то хочет. Мог бы сказать мне спасибо. Если бы не я, ты бы даже вздрочнуть не решался.  
У Теона была только одна идея, как это прекратить. Это сработало бы с живым Рамси. И сработает с воображаемым… Но только при одном условии.  
\- Подрочи сам, — предложил ему Теон.  
\- Это тебе поможет?  
\- Нет, не думаю. Просто это тебе идет. А я посмотрю. Это же мой сон, так?  
\- Хорошо, — согласился Рамси. — Сейчас узнаем, насколько тебе на самом деле интересно. Отвлечет ли это тебя.  
\- Давай.  
Он задрал рубашку, открывая живот, а другой рукой дернул за шнурки кожаных штанов.  
Теон вцепился рукой в край ванны, и не почувствовал под пальцами плотности металла. Голова кружилась, и кроме светлой рубашки Рамси, он уже не мог ничего разглядеть. Грудь сжало, как в тисках.  
\- Что с тобой? — спросил Рамси.  
\- Я задыхаюсь.  
\- Потому что я тебя возбуждаю?  
\- Потому что я… умираю.  
Это одно и то же.

***  
Теон взмахнул руками в поисках опоры, и холодные брызги полетели в разные стороны. Все еще пытаясь вдохнуть, он почувствовал стеснение в груди, и понял, что с головой ушел под воду. Он кашлял и не мог остановиться. Джон несколько раз хлопнул его по спине. Нос заложило, а изо рта выплеснулась вода, неприятно теплая и окрашенная темным.  
Пальцы Джона скользили на его мокрых плечах.  
\- Теон! Теон...  
Джон тащил его за плечо, заставляя встать. Теон схватился за бортик, и его затошнило. Он упал обратно, заставив воду выплеснуться через края на пол. Комната раскачивалась. Окунувшись в воду чуть ли не с головой, Джон извлек его из ванны и попробовал поставить на ноги. Удержать Теона у него не получалось, потому что ладони ездили по мокрой коже.  
Теон выскользнул из его рук и упал на колени, потом на четвереньки. Его ужасно мутило, легкие сдавливало. Какие-то пятна раскачивались перед глазами, а стоило их закрыть, неостановимое вращение уносило мир куда-то влево и в сторону.  
Хоть бы ко мне явился мой отец и сказал, что я — позор семьи. Рассказал бы о том, как я не оправдал его надежд. Если он вообще связывал со мной какие-то надежды. Я не уверен, что Пайк вообще до сих пор существует.  
Почему я не мог увидеть Робба. Перед ним я тоже виноват. Темное время отделило весь прошлый мир сплошной полосой, и Робб остался там, и никто никому не помог и никого не спас.  
Почему ты.  
Я думал, что Винтерфелл мне поможет, потому что это последнее место в моей жизни, которое было похоже на дом. Но здесь тоже побывал ты. Ты изувечил этот замок. Изувечил меня. И себя.  
Теон поднял голову и увидел, что Джон обнаружил на полу бутылку из-под зелья. Вытряхнул несколько черных капель на ладонь, размазал между пальцами. Глядя из-за слипшихся сосульками прядей, Теон хотел было что-то сказать, но в этот момент Джон хлестко ударил его по лицу, и Теон растянулся на полу. Щека вспыхнула белой яркой болью, и в ухе зазвенело.  
\- Это что за дрянь?!..  
Теон прижал руку к щеке, молча глядя на него. Тошнота временно отхлынула, но все тело сковал холод, а в голове пульсировало в такт биению крови. Поле зрения сузилось, как будто по краям комнаты закипало, расползаясь, что-то темное.  
Джон опустился на колени рядом с ним, прикусив губу. Он выглядел испуганным, успев, очевидно, сильно пожалеть о том, что сделал. Когда он потянулся к нему, Теон вздрогнул.  
\- Я думал, что ты _умер_ , — Джон дотронулся кончиками пальцев до его лица.  
\- У меня… все кружится, — только и смог сказать Теон, прежде, чем все провалилось в черноту.

***  
\- Ну что, плохо тебе?..  
Теон вцепился в край кровати, склоняясь над ведром, и его еще раз вывернуло наизнанку. Спазмы сдавливали ребра и царапали горло, но из желудка уже не выходило ничего, кроме желчи. Он застонал и откинулся на подушке, стирая тыльной стороной ладони выступивший на лбу липкий пот.  
Лицо залепила прохладная ткань — Джон швырнул в него мокрым полотенцем.  
\- Вытирайся.  
Теон вяло повозил влажным сукном по лицу, шее и плечам. Желудок словно сжимала холодная рука, сдавливая пальцами через равные промежутки времени. Зато кровать, которая совсем недавно раскачивалась, как палуба, прекратила колебания.  
\- Как-то раз, когда тебе было лет одиннадцать, — сказал Джон, глядя куда-то в сторону, — ты нажрался кровяных ягод. Хотел что-то доказать Роббу. Когда ты начал пускать розовые слюни, Робб долго бегал вокруг тебя с ковшом воды, но так никого и не позвал.  
\- Я помню, — сказал Теон слабым голосом. — Помню, что ты пошел и настучал леди Кейтилин. Ты был мелким ябедливым засранцем.  
Мелкий ябедливый Джон был единственным, кто повел себя правильно.  
\- Зато мейстер Лювин промыл тебе желудок.  
\- А потом задал мне трепку.  
Тогда, после неприятных процедур, в которых участвовал отвар полыни, Теон получил как следует. Это легко можно было пережить, но он знал, почему на него так кричат и почему бьют. Не из-за того, что беспокоятся о нем, как это было бы, отравись погаными ягодами Робб. А потому что внезапная и глупая смерть кракена, который был залогом мира, никому не требовалась.  
\- Я бы тоже тебе сейчас задал трепку.  
\- Валяй, — Теон кашлянул, скривился и поднес полотенце к губам. — Ты хорошо начал.  
Проваливаясь в забытье, Теон чувствовал, что яд в нем еще остался. Засыпать было страшно, но сил, чтобы открыть глаза, не было.

***  
Теона придавливала мертвенная тяжесть, дыхание было затруднено, одеяло казалось могильной плитой. Вокруг было очень темно. Рамси сидел на краю кровати.  
Теон попробовал приподняться, но ничего не получилось. Тело не слушалось. Он вообще не чувствовал своего тела. И мало что видел — только клубящуюся чернильную темноту и очертания фигуры Рамси.  
Теон тихо позвал его по имени.  
Рамси обернулся. Стал виден абрис профиля и жесткий конур подбородка.  
\- Я был тебе не нужен. Так в чем же дело?  
И правда, в чем? Почему он спрашивает не о чувстве вины, а совсем о другом?..  
\- Я не могу тебя забыть. Самое дикое — то, что именно к тебе я обращаюсь за советом. Потому что я изменился благодаря тебе. С тех пор я верю, что ты… можешь помочь в таких вещах. Что ты расскажешь самое худшее обо мне, и я перестану бояться. Когда встречусь с этим лицом к лицу.  
\- Это не ответ на мой вопрос, — заметил Рамси. — Не ответ на вопросы у тебя в голове.  
Теон попробовал сглотнуть, но ничего не получилось. Он не чувствовал горла. Он вообще не был уверен, что дышит. И не был уверен, что действительно говорит. Не знал, шевелятся ли губы.  
\- Просто... Просто мы принадлежали друг другу. Так или иначе.  
\- А сейчас кому ты принадлежишь? — поинтересовался Рамси.  
\- Никому. Я просто живу.  
\- А я — нет, — только и ответил Рамси.  
Теон вспомнил его расширенные глаза, горячее, почти обжигающее прикосновение кожи. Его слова — те, что были почти человеческими. Очень мало, едва наберется на один нормальный разговор.  
\- Рамси, я могу поговорить с _тобой_?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что не можешь, — он покачал головой. — Как-то это… не вовремя.  
Не надо было это спрашивать. Страх пробирался куда-то под сердце, липкие черные нити, удушающий захват. Теон чувствовал, что это такое — прикосновение смерти. Живой Рамси рано или поздно довел бы его до этого.  
Не надо этого спрашивать. Не надо...  
\- Почему я не вижу твоих глаз?  
\- А ты хотел бы?  
\- Не знаю, — честно ответил Теон. — Мне страшно.  
\- Правильно. Мертвым лучше в глаза не смотреть. Лучше не смотреть в лицо человеку, о котором ты знаешь, что это только иллюзия и ложь. Поверь мне.  
Теон все-таки сглотнул, и ощутил свое горло.  
\- Ты всегда говорил только сам с собой.  
\- Ты тоже. Мы всегда это делаем. С кем бы мы ни говорили.  
Рамси улыбнулся, не разжимая губ и глядя куда-то вниз. Таким Теон его не видел никогда, так что откуда взялся образ, было непонятно.  
\- Я тебя отпустил. Отпусти себя сам.  
\- Посмотри на меня, — попросил Теон.  
Рамси медленно обернулся, отодвигая волосы, и встретился с Теоном взглядом.  
Его глаза светились. Стало очень ярко.

***  
Свет резал глаза.  
\- Дыши. Пожалуйста, дыши, — Джон прижал его руками к постели, сдавливая плечи.  
Теон сделал еще один судорожный вдох. Воздух не прошел до конца, застрял в глотке и вырвался наружу с кашлем и сухими спазмами. Пытаясь нащупать какой-то якорь, он схватился за локоть Джона.  
\- Прости, что я обозвал тебя... ябедливым засранцем, — хрипло сказал Теон. — Позови мейстера. Если я еще раз... потеряю сознание… Мне кажется, я не проснусь.  
Мейстер осматривал его в присутствии Джона, который стоял рядом, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Из желудка все зелье вышло, — сказал мейстер. Если присутствие Теона Грейджоя на старковском ложе его и удивило, вида он не подал. — Но успело впитаться в кровь, и теперь она загрязнена. Где вы вообще нашли эту пакость, лорд Теон?  
\- Украл, — прохрипел Теон.  
Ситуация настолько вышла из-под контроля, что можно было сказать правду.  
Джон только поднял брови.

Бутылку с темной жидкостью, похожей на чернила, Теон стащил из разоренного мейстерского кабинета в Восточном Дозоре, пережившем наступление упырей. Они с Сэмом пытались тогда навести там порядок, и Теону попалась в руки небольшая бутылка из полупрозрачного толстого стекла.  
\- Это «ночная тень», — сказал Сэм, вытащив пробку. — Я встречался с таким в Староместе. Те, кто ее пьют, начинают видеть то, чего нет. А потом у них синеют губы и они сходят с ума. Очень опасное зелье.  
\- Синие губы — это как-то не очень, — сказал Теон рассеянно.  
Когда Сэм отвернулся, Теон пожал плечами и засунул пузырек за пазуху.  
Это случилось на следующий день после того, как Джон обещал взять его в Винтерфелл.

\- Нужно отворить кровь.  
Мейстер посмотрел на Джона, и тот кивнул. Очевидно, мнение Теона теперь вообще не учитывалось, и своим поведением он вывел себя из числа людей, способных принимать решения. Его это даже успокоило, и он закрыл глаза.  
Открыл он их только когда маленькое и острое лезвие ножа, похожего на шило, коснулось внутренней стороны руки. Надрез был небольшим, а прикосновение походило на укол. Теон поморщился, и вместе с ним поморщился Джон, глядя не на его вену, а ему в лицо. Кожу защекотало, когда кровь проложила дорожку и закапала в подсунутый мейстером плоский медный таз.  
\- Сожмите кулак, милорд, — велел мейстер, косясь на его пальцы.  
Теон послушался, и его снова начало мутить — уже от ощущения, которое возникло под ребрами, когда стала вытекать кровь. Когда он пытался закрыть глаза, голову стремительно куда-то уносило. Если бы он стоял, то, наверное, завалился бы сейчас.  
Мейстер отошел к окну, и Джон сел на край кровати.  
Теон лежал, отведя в сторону левую руку. Он почти не чувствовал кисти, так что она была как будто целая. По ощущениям было не сказать, каких пальцев нет.  
\- Как ты? — спросил Джон.  
Если он все еще злился, этого было не видно. И все-таки Теон не мог расстаться с настороженностью. Как будто в любой момент ожидал, что Джон начнет на него орать и даст по затылку, как когда-то Лювин. Но Джон бы так не сделал. Наверное, он считал, что поступок Теона уже в достаточной мере заключает в себе наказание.  
\- Я не чувствую пальцев. Всех одинаково не чувствую.  
\- А это?.. — Джон взял его за руку.

***  
Джон натянул на себя одеяло из шерсти, а потом еще одно — с мехом. Откуда-то со стороны массивного изголовья пахло пылью, и он подумал — все-таки, от этой кровати тоже следовало бы избавиться. Может быть, здесь, среди этой пыли, среди плесени на холодном граните, и правда нет места ни для одного из них.  
Кракены живут в море. Не в ванне посреди комнаты.  
А я?..  
\- Джон… — Теон влез под одеяла, и его руки обвили Джона, притягивая к себе.  
От его тела веяло теплом, но пальцы все еще были прохладными. Он был совсем рядом. Его дыхание защекотало кожу за ухом, и Джон почувствовал в этот момент такой прилив нежности, что сам себе показался дураком. Но от этого глаза меньше гореть не стали.  
Ему хотелось обнять Теона так крепко, чтобы не было ни одного просвета, и сказать ему, что увезет его туда, куда он захочет. В общем-то, все равно куда. Выбирай из книги сказаний в кожаном переплете, там есть разворот с картой — лазурь и киноварь миниатюр, замки и реки, деревья и нарисованные драконы. И все можно будет начать сначала. Только немного твоей искренности и твоего доверия.  
Теон потерся о него бедрами. Его губы коснулись шеи Джона, сухим чуть царапающим прикосновением, и сразу же — влажным, после того, как он облизнул губы. Джон взял его ладонь в свою, погладил запястье с выступающей костью. И наткнулся на повязку, перехватывающую предплечье.  
\- Нет, — сказал Джон.  
Он снял руку Теона с себя и отодвинулся.  
Глаза жгло по-прежнему, но теперь уже от другого.  
\- Почему?  
\- Просто спи.  
\- Тебе неприятно?  
\- Да. Мне ужасно неприятно.  
Вместо чего-то, похожего на близость, я каждый раз получаю только… Только это.  
Я обещал, что у тебя больше не будет шрамов. И не смог сдержать обещание.  
Теон откатился в сторону, дернув на себя одеяло.  
Джон хотел было потянуться за ним, но остановил себя.

***  
Во сне он выл, долго и тоскливо, закинув морду к луне, навсегда потерявший свою стаю. Да и среди братьев он был другим по цвету шкуры. А когда проснулся, был в постели один, и в окно светила полная беспокойная луна. Несмотря на легкую угловатую неуклюжесть, Теон умел двигаться почти бесшумно.  
Джон поднялся, чувствуя ломоту в теле и тяжелый страх. В первую очередь он проверил сундук Теона, обшарил стол — все немногочисленные вещи были на месте. От этого ему стало еще страшнее.  
Я сказал ему, что мне неприятно, когда он меня трогает. Как еще это можно было понять?..  
И это после того, как он выпил бутылку яда и почти утопился.  
Врал, что считал это средним между лекарством и вином, что случайно заснул. Даже мог сам в это верить.  
А я его ударил.  
Факелы на стенах раскачивались, когда Джон пробегал мимо. Замок, где и так было не слишком людно после ухода Станниса, казался гулким и совершенно пустым.  
...Даже вороны оставили свои гнезда, а в башне полно костей...  
Вот к чему были эти сны. Джон думал, они уже сбылись — когда увидел, на что стал похож Винтерфелл после Болтонов.  
Узкая лестница, где они с Теоном и Роббом играли в детстве. Так легко свалиться и сломать себе что-нибудь — особенно, когда ступни искалечены. Крытый переход с узкими незастекленными окнами… И все же, даже они достаточно широки, чтобы протиснуться — Бран вылезал и болтался снаружи, цепляясь за трещины между камнями… на высоте в сорок футов.  
Двор был посеребрен луной. Здесь, на площадке для тренировок, где все они когда-то сражались на турнирных мечах, он увидел Теона. Его белые волосы светились. Он стрелял по мишеням — раз за разом выхватывая стрелы, и уже приканчивая колчан. Соломенные мишени были похожи на ежей.  
Джон почти налетел на него сзади, ударившись грудью о спину. Теон ничего не сказал и не обернулся, и даже не опустил лук. Но и не стал вырываться.  
Джон накрыл ладонью его сжатый, почти что сведенный судорогой кулак, перехватывая лук. Пальцы вошли в пустые места, как в пазы. Теон, откидывая голову так, что она почти легла Джону на плечо, натянул тетиву до уха. Джон поцеловал его в висок. Правая рука Теона дрогнула, воздух всколыхнулся и тетива запела. Джон развернул его за плечо, пока стрела была еще в воздухе, и успел еще подумать, что, судя по звуку, она пролетела мимо мишени.  
Когда он оторвался от губ Теона, тот сказал:  
\- Я слишком боюсь, что ты меня ненавидишь. Так боюсь, что сам постоянно пытаюсь подтолкнуть тебя к этому. Мне не нужно твое благородство. Мне кажется, что оно скрывает отвращение. Даже твоя доброта меня душит.  
Было обидно, потому что душить его Джон не собирался. Он жил до недавних пор в убеждении, что если вести себя нормально, то все и будет нормально. Но с Теоном такое почему-то не действовало. Все это вызывало ощущение какой-то отчаянной несправедливости — ты сделал все, что нужно, сыграл по правилам, но ничего не помогло.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я продемонстрировал тебе свою скрытую неприязнь? — осведомился Джон. — Дааа, она только и ждет своего часа. Рано или поздно прорвется.  
Теон поморщился так, словно проглотил что-то горькое:  
\- А самое унизительное — когда я себе напоминаю, что не имею права беситься с жиру. Кто я такой, чтобы требовать от тебя чего-то?  
\- Кто ты?.. Теон, ты вздорный полудурок. И жира в тебе нет.  
\- Вот, это уже теплее. Помнишь, когда-то ты вел себя со мной по-другому. Я делал тебе разные мелкие пакости, а потом мы били друг другу морды.  
Теперь настала очередь Джона морщиться:  
\- Давай уточним, ты хочешь битых морд?  
\- Нет, — покачал головой Теон. — Просто когда ты такой _вежливый_ , я снова чувствую себя ущербным.  
\- Как именно я должен тебе нагрубить, чтобы ты чувствовал себя хорошо?  
Теон прижал руку к лицу. Через промежутки на местах пальцев блестели глаза.  
\- Вот и поговорили.  
Он стоял так близко и в то же время был так далеко. Джон с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя, как бессильно плавится что-то под сердцем.  
\- Ну чего тебе не хватает? Чего ты хочешь?  
Теон смотрел куда-то Джону в грудь, и его голос был очень тихим, когда он сказал:  
\- Чтобы ты меня любил.  
Джон схватил его за плечи и прижал к себе.

***  
Сначала Джон целовал его серьезно и обстоятельно, но быстро забыл о своем настрое и запустил руки ему под рубашку, а поцелуй стал глубоким и неровным. Оторвавшись, чтобы перевести дыхание, Джон начал развязывать штаны. Как-то Теон весь изошелся, советуя ему выкрасить в черный цвет подштанники. В этот раз никаких подштаников на нем вообще не оказалось.  
При выдающихся мышцах у Джона была очень ровная светлая кожа. Иногда он был таким суровым, что казался старше, и был похож на Неда Старка. Иногда выглядел совсем юным. Например, когда Теону удавалось его смутить.  
\- Трахнешь меня?  
\- Обязательно говорить об этом… так?  
\- Ты смешно краснеешь. Мне нравится.  
Теон думал, перебирая волосы Джона и освобождая его от одежды, что тот ничего не понимает.  
Просто когда ты делаешь это со мной, я наконец-то чувствую себя хорошо. И не хочу больше ничего — только просить тебя, чтобы делал сильнее. Тогда я перестану думать, что твое нерастраченное тепло досталось мне по ошибке. Я тебе доверяю, потому что когда ты держишь меня в руках, тебе нельзя не доверять.  
Теон поцеловал Джона в шею, пополз лицом вниз по груди, прижимаясь по дороге губами. Джон обмяк под прикосновениями, а потом поймал его и перекатил на спину. Теон сжал коленями его бока. Руки ехали по телу Джона — все эти тугие мышцы, взлохмаченные стянутой рубашкой волосы, шрам на жестком животе... Теон скользнул по нему пальцами, потянувшись вниз.  
Я успокоился бы по поводу Старков, но ты слишком хорош с этим семейным выражением лица. Если мы в самом деле всегда говорим только с собой... Все, что я могу знать — только моя же история о тебе. Медные обручи и гранитные замки, волки из сказок… А что волки… О волках я ничего не знаю, хотя и жил с ними. Мне кажется, что это было сном. Мне кажется, что все было сном... Разбуди меня.  
Теон слишком боялся всего, что было между ними. Недомолвок и натянутости. Лжи. Правды. Поэтому лучше всего ему было, когда Джон его обнимал, и больше ничего не происходило. Только прикосновение его кожи, вес его тела и его запах.  
Кровать была широкой, как небольшое поле битвы. Джон медленно двигался в нем, постепенно усиливая толчки, и свисающий со столбов вышитый полог покачивался. Теон гладил мех, спину Джона, собственную шею — все, что попадало под мечущиеся ладони.  
\- Я сейчас кончу, — он изогнулся, вцепляясь в простыни и комкая их в кулаке.  
\- Нет, не кончишь, — сказал вдруг Джон. И остановился, приподнимаясь на руках. — Не сейчас.  
Задохнувшись, Теон царапнул его лопатку. Он уже был на грани, нужно было всего несколько толчков и прикосновений. Больше всего хотелось довести дело до конца при помощи собственной руки, но он понял, что Джон ему не позволит. По позвоночнику прошла волна мурашек. Теон напрягся, туго сжимая Джона внутри себя. Тот закусил губу, но молчаливой просьбе не внял.  
Судя по всему, Джон Сноу решил с ним поговорить.  
\- Ты хочешь уехать отсюда? От меня?  
Теон застонал, сам удивляясь, каким жалобным вышел звук. Джон смотрел все так же требовательно — темными, внимательными глазами, и пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы выдавить слова:  
\- Это… плохой… момент.  
Теон запустил пальцы ему в волосы и сильно дернул. Наверное, это было больно, потому что ноздри Джона вздрогнули.  
Теон попробовал качнуться навстречу, но Джон его удержал, надавив на ребра.  
\- Ты хочешь уехать отсюда?  
\- Нет. Да. О боги, Джон, ну что мне сказать?..  
Джон чуть двинулся назад, и снова вперед. Опять замер.  
\- Свое мнение. Какое угодно, но четкое.  
\- Я не хочу уезжать... И не хочу оставаться здесь без тебя. Вообще не хочу оставаться… без тебя.  
\- Не важно, где я, — сказал Джон, наклоняясь к нему так, что касался губами щеки. — Несколько недель или месяцев… Это не важно. Ты все равно будешь со мной. Но только если хочешь.  
\- Хочу, — сказал Теон, уже не понимая, о чем говорит.  
И Джон сжал его бедра, резкими толчками вбивая его в кровать.  
Теон откинул голову, слушая собственные крики, выходившие вместе с дыханием, и понял, что сказал правду.

***  
Письмо Теон вытащил из-за подкладки сундука.  
Между чернильницей и свечой лежала палочка сургуча. Развернув письмо, Теон какое-то время смотрел на черные строчки, пересекавшие пористую бумагу. Оставалось только запечатать.  
Вместо этого Теон поднес край к свече, и тонкая черная полоса стала расширяться, подергиваясь оранжевой каймой пламени. Когда горящее письмо было уже не удержать в пальцах, он уронил его на жестяное блюдо, глядя, как бумага покрывается дырами и сворачивается, превращаясь в легкие завитки. Мелькнули, на глазах съеживаясь и пропадая, слова “Пайк” и “брат”, а потом остались только серые хлопья.  
\- Боги, что ты здесь поджег? — Джон, как только вошел в покои, поморщился и, остановившись у массивного стола, взмахнул рукой, разгоняя поднимавшийся от блюда дым.  
\- Ничего.  
Джон потянулся к чернильнице и снял крышку. Теон наблюдал за этими манипуляциями со спокойным интересом. Джон, игнорируя взгляд, поднес чернильницу к лицу и его ноздри дрогнули, когда он втянул носом воздух.  
\- Проверил? — поинтересовался Теон.  
\- О, да.  
\- Доволен?  
Джон понюхал еще раз, уже демонстративно — с шумом, как это делал иногда Призрак.  
\- Вроде бы.  
\- Джон, это просто чернила, — мягко сказал Теон. — Ими пишут. Не сходи с ума.  
\- А я и не схожу, — Джон покосился на рассыпанный по столу пепел.  
\- Отдай чернила. Прольешь.  
\- Я думал, ты их вырабатываешь.  
\- Ха-ха, — раздельно сказал Теон и отнял у него чернильницу, — Сейчас я это сам на тебя опрокину.  
\- Вряд ли что-то сильно изменится, — Джон взглянул на свою черную одежду. Потом кивнул на блюдо, в котором сгорело письмо: — И все-таки, зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Передумал отправлять, — Теон улыбнулся. — Просто это перестало быть важным.

***  
Теон спал, свернувшись так, словно был в раковине — на боку, согнув колени. В такой позе он занимал очень мало места. Его позвоночник выпирал, лопатки торчали над сползшим одеялом.  
Джон, погасив свечу, залез под одеяло. Он обнял Теона сзади и уткнулся лицом в его затылок. Теон пошевелился в его руках, притиснулся еще плотнее.  
Теон что-то пробормотал, и Джон потянул его, разворачивая к себе.  
\- Что?..  
\- Обещай, что не отпустишь меня, — повторил Теон и просунул колено между его ног.  
Он прижал кулаки к груди Джона, и тот опустил голову, дотронувшись губами до его костяшек, чувствуя, как вздрогнули обрубки пальцев. Джон истерзал себя из-за того, что всегда был не в том месте и не в то время. Что всегда опаздывал. Но в последний раз он все-таки не опоздал. И был готов снова вытащить Теона из-под воды. Если он там окажется.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы не надо было держать.  
\- Не занудствуй, Джон Сноу. Просто скажи это.  
Джон хотел было сказать, что ничего не говорит просто так. Что сама просьба порочна. И много чего еще.  
\- Я тебя не отпущу. Обещаю.  
Джон лежал, прижав голову Теона к своей груди, пока не затекло плечо. Тогда он осторожно перевернулся на спину. Лунный свет облизывал сводчатый потолок и стены, но рассмотреть эти изломанные квадраты не давал полог.  
Джон долго собирался с силами прежде, чем решился рассказать это.  
\- Знаешь, мне давно снится один сон. Как будто я иду по Винтерфеллу, но он пуст. Я прохожу по длинным залам, вокруг темно и гулко… И только эхо моих шагов. И эхо моего голоса — отдается от стен. Я иду все быстрее, открываю двери… Я ищу кого-то, и не могу найти. Замок принадлежит мне, но он пуст. Над ним ночь. И я всегда думал, о чем этот сон. То есть, он много о чем... Сейчас мне кажется, что о том, как я вернусь, думая, что ты меня ждешь, но тебя здесь не будет. О том, что ты не сможешь быть со мной. О том, что замок — это… гранит. Много гранита.  
В горле пересохло. Джон сглотнул. Ответа не было, и он медленно повернул голову.  
Теон спал. Причем, судя во всему, уже довольно давно. Он ровно и глубоко дышал во сне.  
Джон улыбнулся.


End file.
